Some of electronic components mounted in an electronic apparatus such as a tablet personal computer (a tablet PC) or a smartphone greatly generate heat. Thus, the heat generated from the electronic components is required to be smoothly diffused in a chassis and released to the outside.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a constitution in which a heat sink is arranged on one surface of an electronic component via a graphite sheet having thermal conductivity. In this constitution, the heat from the electronic component is conducted to the heat sink via the graphite sheet, diffused, and then released therefrom.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-78564